


in the woods somewhere

by ifiOnlyhadmorePaper



Series: pitch perfect horror week 2020 entries [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day One, F/F, Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper/pseuds/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper
Summary: all bechloe and all spoopy funday one: creature featurehttps://ifionlyhadmorepaper.tumblr.com/post/632390002821775360/in-the-woods-somewhere
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: pitch perfect horror week 2020 entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977910
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	in the woods somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> in the woods somewhere by hozier

* * *

Beca hid in the shrubbery, watching the party down the hill. Boys and girls stood around the keg and danced around the fire. Bonfires were Beca's least favorite - too many gnats and mosquitoes, the smoke made her eyes burn, she always goes home smelling like fire and beer, and there's no bathroom to escape to. It felt like too much, and Beca was always asked to go - but she always declined, and she'd never gone to one until Chloe asked her. She could smell the cheap booze and cannabis from the hill she was perched on - and she couldn't be sure if her own heart thudded in her ears, or if it was only the bass-line of the music. Either way, the intensity was menacing - and it made Beca's stomach swirl.

A breeze floated through the air, and she closed her eyes, reveling in the scent of pine and wet leaves when suddenly a twig snapped behind her. She turned her head and saw no one in the thicket behind her, just the shadows of trees. She backed further into the darkness - careful not to alert anyone of her presence, seeing the full moon through the branches shining back at her. 

The party continued to roar below her; a cacophony of just _noise_ filled her ears. She could hear a group cackling at a "that's what she said" joke, and a drunk girl singing along to the music loudly with very shrill and nasally voice, and the wind kept blowing, making the leaves rustle loudly - Beca could barely hear her own thoughts, she tried to focus on her surrounding instead of all the commotion. She took one more fleeting glance around, and lowered herself closer to the ground. The earth was cold beneath her touch, as she anxiously waited out all the people. She could see the shadows of dancing on the trees across the way, and the aroma of dewy grass and damp soil filled her nose. She didn't like bonfires too much, but she did enjoy being outside.

Another twig snapped, and she quickly stood and turned in a fighting stance only to be met with Chloe standing there with spare clothes, a water bottle, and a flashlight. Beca relaxed, and stared at her - seeing how red and raw her nose was and how she shivered in the cold. Still, she beamed at Beca, shining her eyes at her, instead of leaving to sit in front of the warmth of the bonfire. "Hey, Becs," she cooed, as she ruffled Beca's fur, "Miss me?" Beca whined in response, and Chloe laughed, scratching behind Beca's ears. "Good girl," Beca huffed and nudged her aggressively with her snout - smelling the scent coming off Chloe. She smelled comforting and heady, like cinnamon and vanilla - Beca nuzzled her nose deeper to keep smelling her, and partly to tickle her, "Quit or you won't get your clothes for sun up!" Chloe chortled. 

_It's your fault for bringing me out here_ , Beca thought as she rolled her eyes, remembering the jeans she ruined when she turned.

......

_Beca shoved her hands deep into the pockets of Chloe's jean jacket, watching the sun sink lower behind the hill. They were cutting it close, but Beca couldn't bring herself to tell Chloe they had to leave just when things started popping off. She let out a shallow breath and walked around the small groups, all of them with picnic blankets or loungers - chattering among themselves, and eating picnic foods. A couple of girls sat by the fire pit, trying to get a fire started in the wind, and Chloe danced to the music playing on the bed of someone's truck. Her arms reached for the sky, and her eyes closed - she moved like a whirler in the fall breeze._

_Chloe's eyes opened, and Beca turned her face quickly - trying not to catch her eye so she would be able to leave silently, and Chloe wouldn't insist on leaving too. "Beca!" It was too late._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Oh, my god, I didn't realize what time it was!" She looked at her worried, and Beca tried to keep her face calm - even though she was running too hot under her clothes. "We gotta go, come on-"_

_"No, no, it's okay, really," Beca tried, "Stay, I was just leaving."_

_"Well, you're crazy if you think I'm letting you be alone." Chloe challenged, grabbing her by the hand. "Come on, the sun is setting." Beca followed, as the hastened to go back to the dirt lot where they'd parked. The purple and orange sky began to fade into pitch, black darkness. Beca gulped and threw Chloe's hand, sprinting deeper into the forest in the opposite direction. "Beca!" Beca shrugged out of Chloe's jacket, as quickly as possible, and tossed it onto the ground._

_"Stay there!" She yelled, feeling her body fuse, and her clothes burst at the seams - as she thrashed on the leaf-covered floor. She looked at the moon, emerging from the gray clouds - she howled in pain, but soon her cries became animalistic. She clenched her eyes shut, and when the shedding stopped - Beca opened her eyes to see Chloe watching at the foot of the clearing, gazing upon her monstrous form._

......

"I know, but weren't you having fun?" Chloe looked down at Beca, her cerulean blue eyes looked anxious, but hopeful, and it made Beca feel guilty that they looked distressed - even for a moment.

 _Whatever_ , Beca deadpanned - nudging Chloe's leg in fake annoyance. 

"Would a belly rub make it better?" She asked in a baby-talk voice, wriggling her eyebrows at Beca. She huffed again, and pawed Chloe's legs until she staggered, slightly - even though she knew she could very well knock her over with one solid shove.

 _I'm not that kind of dog, Chlo,_ Beca laid down, and Chloe followed - sitting criss-cross in front of her.

"I'm just teasing," Chloe said, bringing her hand up to hold her face gently. Beca put her head in Chloe's lap and closed her eyes, as they waited for dawn to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? somewhere in between? let me know!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ifionlyhadmorepaper
> 
> https://ifionlyhadmorepaper.tumblr.com/post/632390002821775360/in-the-woods-somewhere


End file.
